Pokemon Registered!
by Swoshawosh
Summary: One trainer's journey through Kanto starts to get a bit out of control when a strange 'plague' of uncatchable pokémon sweeps the region and he gets involved. First Fanfic Ever. Review please, I need the feedback!
1. Prologue

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Prologue: Just A Dream?**

**Author's Notes**

**My first attempt at pretty much anything!**

_...a noise..._

"D'ya think there's anything out here but these crappy Rattata?"

_...trainers..._

_"Sure, Kadrabra can sense several rare Pokémon. The boss'll be pleased."_

_...they won't find me..._

"In fact...Here's one RIGHT NOW!"

_A surge of fear as the human swept away the tall grass..._

_A bright light, covering all else...then nothing...just a feeling of captivity..._

"Pokémon registered to -, Bulbasaur."

_That was all I heard before the bright light came again..._

_And then I was back in the tall grass, wondering if it had even really happened..._

**End Of Prologue**

**Author's Notes**

**Phew, that's done! It may seem short but I'm rusty with Pokémon and haven't written a creative story like this...since, ever. I hope you enjoyed this, it foreshadows what I hope to make a great story. Please review, I need the feedback. Not just for my ego, but to tell me the myriad things I could've done better. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Chapter 1: Setting out from Pallet**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, a reader! I don't know where exactly this story is going to go, but it should be fun.  
Thank you for reading, now enjoy!**

"Which Pokémon are you going to pick, Cooper?"

_...I don't know...Charmander is an awesome dragon, but Squirtle's so cute...if Bryce hadn't already taken the Bulbasaur, I might have chosen that one…_

Cooper frowned at the selection of Pokéballs in front of him. One was missing, as Bryce, his best friend and rival, had taken it before he had arrived. The other two gleamed at him, as if begging him to pick one over the other.

"Cooper, you can't take all day. I have work to do!"

_...I know, I know...quit rushing me! Anyway...I think...hm...I'll take…_

Cooper reached down and picked up the Pokéball nearest to him. "I choose...Squirtle!"

"Good choice," Prof. Oak commented as Cooper struck a pose, holding up his Pokémon triumphantly. "Squirtle is a Water Type, and probably the most playful out of all of the starters I had this year."

Cooper nodded, excited to finally be on his journey. He had watched many friends and acquaintances leave over the years on their own journeys, but it was his turn now. "Alright, come on out, Squirtle!" Cooper pressed the button and a bright white light flashed out, forming into the shape of a small bipedal turtle.

"Squirtle! Squirt squirtle!"  
Squirtle looked around, spotting Prof. Oak.

"Now, Squirtle, this is your new trainer, Cooper. He's fifteen and heading out on his Pokémon Journey!"

Cooper gave a big smile to his Squirtle. "Yeah, Squirtle, I can tell we'll be-WHRAAGH!" Cooper fell backwards as he received a Water Gun, straight to the face. "Squirtle squirtle squirt squirt!" Squirtle rolled onto its shell in laughter, still chuckling even as its trainer got up, looking bemused and just a little hurt. "What-what was that for, Squirtle?" Oak laughed before telling Cooper, "I told you it was playful, you'd better head home and get a towel!" Oak walked off after saying goodbye to Cooper and giving him what every Trainer nowadays started with: six Pokéballs, a Pokédex and three Potions. Cooper looked at his Squirtle, the little blue turtle tilting its head questioningly, as if to say, "So, what are we doing now?"

"Alright, Squirtle! Let's head home so I can get dry, and then, we'll go out on our Pokémon journey!"

"Squirt!"

And so, Cooper and Squirtle walked out of the lab, and into the beginning of their Pokémon Journey…

But first, they had to find a towel. Even without being wet, Cooper knew he'd need one.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes**

**Wow, that was a whole lot easier to knock out than I thought! Thanks for reading it, and I hopefully will get the next chapter up soon! I know that technically they start their journeys at ten (right?), but it's far too hard to work with such a young character, and besides, that's just plain irresponsible! I'll make it up to you with a Hitchhiker's Guide reference, did you get it? Review please, I need the advice!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Chapter 2: Route 1 Rumble!**

**Author's Notes**

**Hoo boy, this one might be tough. I'm no good at this emotional type stuff, it's super effective! All jokes aside, I'm really glad to have any readers I can. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need one of these? I wouldn't be on here if I did.**

Cooper had just gotten home when his mom popped out of nowhere, enveloping him in the soggiest hug he had ever had. "COOPER! You're back! What pokémon did you get? ...and why are you sopping wet?!" She quickly disengaged, not wanting to get herself as wet as he was. "Relax, Mom. I'm fine. I chose Squirtle. Squirtle, say hi to my mom!"

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle marched through the door and gave a mock salute to her, making her and the Squirtle laugh.

"Your new Squirtle is funny, Cooper. You're about to go on your own journey! This is really exciting! Do you need anything?"

Cooper shook his head. "Nah, I just need to grab some stuff I got just for this. And a towel," He added, chuckling. Squirtle showed no guilt, expressing it with another Water Gun straight to Cooper's face.

"WRAFGHHHHH! Not again, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle squirt squirt squirrrtttt!"

One towel later, Cooper was ready. He had cleaned up his room, packed up his gear and even nabbed a few Dolokhos Bars from his mom's secret stash of Mann Co(nfections) she had. "Alright Squirtle, ready to explore the world?" Squirtle replied with another salute and a smart "Squirt!"

"I guess we're ready then. Bye, Mom! I'll come back a Pokémon Trainer to be proud of!"

"Goodbye son! Be careful and don't let any Beedrill get to you!"

And with that, they were off, on the journey of their lives!

_Later, on Route 1..._

Cooper wondered exactly why so many BIRDS would just wait in the grass to ambush travelers. Surely, they had better things to do! At least the Rattata had an excuse: they couldn't fly like the Pidgeys could. As yet another Pidgey popped out, Cooper suddenly had a thought: Pidgey's evolved form could use Fly, that must be fun (Come on, we all want to be able to soar in the skies)! He decided to catch this one.

"Squirtle, go," Cooper called as he threw Squirtle's ball. A flash of bright light later and the blue turtle looked around, ready for anything, before realizing it was just a Pidgey and doing the pokémon equivalent of a sigh.

_...more Pidgey? Come on..._

"Squirt..."

"I know, Squirtle, but this time it's different. I'm gonna catch this one!" Cooper gazed across at the opposing bird. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle dove in fast at the bird, giving it no chance to dodge the attack. The pidgey rolled backwards before taking to the air, and growling to scare off the attacker.

"No worries, Squirtle! Use Water Gun!"

Squirtle, intimidated by the growl of the Pidgey, regained his grin and suddenly shot out a jet of water at the Pidgey, not doing much. However, the impact knocked the Pidgey out of the air, causing it to hit the ground...hard.

"Alright, Pokéball go," Cooper cheered as he lobbed the ball at the Pidgey.

Suddenly, the ball bounced off of it and stated: "Cannot catch pokémon Pidgey, registered to -."

"W-what? If I had known..." A shocked Cooper picked up the Pidgey and started to run for Viridian City's Pokémon Center.

"Squ-squirt!" A bemused-looking Squirtle chased after him, trying to catch up.

...The abandoned Pokéball lay there for a small time before a hand closed around it.

"So, he got a Squirtle. Heh, this'll be too easy." The hand slipped the ball into a small slot before heading after the boy with the Squirtle.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes**

**Hee hee, did you spot my TF2 reference? A bit obvious but I loved it. Wow, another chapter done! I was gonna do the Rival Battle here but I instead did this, next chapter maybe. Who is following them? Why is - letting their pokémon act wild and attack people? Why don't people just get lawnmowers*? Find out next! As always, review please! I need it. If you don't, I'll cry.**

***Lawnmowers are a falsity created by the government to make you think that the tall grass situation is not, in fact, a global emergency. Please do not tell the government I told you this. They hate me enough as it is.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Chapter 3: Rival Bryce Wants To Battle!**

**Author's Notes**

**Well, here it is! Chapter Three! Originally this is (sort of) what was going to happen in Chapter Two, but that ended up not happening until now. Hope you enjoy, and if you didn't get the last bit with the Pidgey, this might clear it up. Enjoy!**

Cooper took a look at the Pidgey he was carrying as he ran down Route 1.

_It doesn't look so good...it's not that Squirtle did too much, but the landing was rough…_

"Squirtle! Viridian City's just ahead! Where's the Pokémon Center?"

"Squirtle, squirtle squirt?!"

_How should I know? You're the trainer!_

As Cooper was searching for the Center, suddenly an old man rushed out of the shadows nearby, shoving a Caterpie into Cooper's face! "Young man! Do you need a lesson about Pokémon catc-WAAAHHHHH!" The old man was cut off as a Water Gun suddenly shot out of Squirtle's mouth, knocking the old man down. "Squirtle, you can't keep doing that!" Squirtle looked up at his trainer with a guilty grin. "Squirtle squirt..."

_He was freaking me out, okay? I don't like Bug-Types..._

Cooper sighed before remembering why he was in such a hurry. "Come on, Squirtle, we gotta get this Pidgey to the Pokémon Center. I'm sorry for my Squirtle, sir, but I have to get to the Center!" And with that, Cooper rushed past the sopping wet man, heading into Viridian City. The old man just got up and walked into the woods, vanishing between the trees.

_-Meanwhile...-_

Bryce laughed his head off when his rival's Squirtle blasted the old man at the entrance. If he can't even control his starter, he'll have no chance against me! Bryce waited until the conflict was over before strolling into the town. Bryce didn't know why Cooper was so worried about one Pidgey, there were plenty to be found almost everywhere. If that one didn't make it he could always catch another. Bryce headed in the direction of the Center so he could finally battle Cooper and prove he was the best. Even if Cooper was his best friend, that didn't mean he was the best!

"Welcome! Would you like us to heal your pokémon?" The nurse at the Center smiled politely at him. Cooper in response just held up the injured Pidgey. "Can you help this Pidgey?" The nurse cocked her head at him, then replied in a confused manner, "Of course...we can? Just put it in the Pokéball, and we'll fix it right up!" Cooper looked a bit guilty before responding.

"That's the thing...it's not mine. I don't have its Pokéball."

"Well...then why do you have it? Where is its trainer?"

"I..I don't know! I thought it was wild so I tried to catch it, but then it said it was already...registered?"

"Well then, let's use the Pokédex. You have one, right?"

Cooper was a bit confused until he remembered his Pokédex. "Yeah! So, I just point at it, right?" The nurse nodded. "Alright, then let's do it." Cooper whipped out the machine and pointed it at the Pidgey. "Scanning...Pokémon Trainer Cooper. Has one Pokémon. Comes from Pallet Town." They both stared at the device for a bit before Cooper did a double take and looked embarassed, flipping the device the other way. "Heh heh...wrong way..alright, let's try once more..."

"Scanning...Pokémon found. Pidgey. Registered to -. Display information on species?" The machine clicked off after Cooper tapped the screen. "What was that? It didn't say anything when it was supposed to be saying the name!"

"I've heard of this...We got a call from another Center about Pokémon that are registered, seemingly, to no one. I'll take it from here. Thanks for bringing it, young man." A Chansey walked up with a stretcher for the Pidgey, bringing it into the backrooms. "My name is Cooper," Cooper called to the nursr, walking out of the Center with a bemused look on his face. Squirtle walked beside him, sporting a bored look. "Squirtle squirtle...squirt squirt!"

_...Yawn, too much technobabble...let's go find something to eat!_

Cooper looked down, seeing his Squirtle gesturing to his mouth. "Squirtle, I know you want to eat, but...I didn't pack any food...or money..." Cooper wilted under Squirtle's fierce glare. "Squirtle squirtle squirtle?!"

_WHAT? You didn't even...but...you left without ANY money?!_

"I know I have those Dolokhos Bars, but those are probably NOT GOOD for Pokémon." Cooper stopped, thinking about it. Squirtle's right...neither of us have any real food. I wish I had thought of this earlier... Cooper groaned. Being a Pokémon Trainer was supposed to be about fun, not food!

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out across the road.

"Hey, Cooper! I challenge you to a battle!"

_That sounds like..._

"I, Bryce, the Pokémon Master-In-Training, challenge you!"

Cooper stared at his opponent. "Yep, that's Bryce all right." Cooper groaned a little. Even though they were friends, Bryce had always had a fanaticism about Pokémon that Cooper never understood. It was the one thing they could never agree on, especially recently.

"Of course it's me, loser! Who else do you know who's good enough to be a Master? Now shut up and send out your lousy Squirtle! Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Bullll-basaur! Bulba...saur saur!"

_Ready, Bryce! Wait...a Squirtle? Ha ha! Easy!_

Squirtle? Squirt squirt!"

_What? Forget food, let's pulverize this guy!_

As Bulbasaur and Squirtle squared off, Cooper facepalmed and Bryce laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! Your Squirtle is hotheaded, Cooper. This should be easy! Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

**End Of Chapter Three**

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter Three, guys! As of the time of writing, I only have two reviews. Not enough for my review deity! Please review, or it will steal my soul as a punishment. I try to respond to every review, so please, don't be shy! Do it :) EDIT: Three at publishing. More, I demand more!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Chapter 4: It's Super Effective!**

**Author's Notes**

**Hey hey! I'm back with another chapter! This one is basically just their fight and a bit afterwards. Have fun, and enjoy! EDIT: Wow. You guys (Hopefully) won't see too much of a delay, thanks to my write-to-publish time difference, but on my schedule I'm about three days late. Sorry :( Real life got in the way. Again, enjoy.**

**"**Bulba...saurrrr!"

_Get a load of...this!_

A sheath of leaves erupted from Bulbasaur's back, before flying into the air, as if carried by a malevolent breeze. Squirtle rolled backwards under the storm of foilage.

"Squirttt!"

_Owowow! Not fair! I wasn't ready!_

"Bulba-saur saur!"

_That's your own fault, pipsqueak! Get it together!_

Squirtle got up, wincing at the cuts he endured to every limb. "Squirtle, squirt!"

_I'm not going down that easy, bring it on!_

Cooper gulped when he assessed the situation. Squirtle was cut up bad, and his type matchup had only aggravated the attack. Bryce smirked cockily at Cooper. "Your Squirtle's a weakling. It won't take much to win!" Cooper glared at his rival. How dare he! _My Squirtle's no weakling. He has a type disadvantage for Pete's sake_! "That's a lie! Squirtle, hit him with a Water Gun!" Squirtle got into a fighting stance before shooting a jet of water at the Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur slid back a bit, but didn't seem hurt. "Doofus, thanks for watering my Bulbasaur, saved me the trouble! Now, Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur grinned and again the leaves shot out of his back. Squirtle gulped before being engulfed in a storm of cutting leaves, slicing him like knives. When the tornado of plant-life cleared, what Cooper saw was not encouraging. Squirtle trembled from the huge amount of cuts he had incurred. "...Squirtle, squirt?"

_...We can't give up, right, Cooper?_

Cooper's face turned dour, and a look of resignation invaded his features. "Squirtle...return." He held up Squirtle's Pokéball and recalled a shocked Squirtle to it. Immediately he was confronted by Bryce.

"What?! Why would you do that! You just didn't want to lose!"

Cooper stared his rival in the eye. "You win. You nearly killed Squirtle, and would have if I kept battling. I gotta go." Cooper turned around and headed back towards the Center. Bryce stared at him bemusedly.

Bryce stared as Cooper walked away. _But I didn't even get the money..! What is with him, anyway? Squirtle could've taken it. It should've. You can't baby your Pokémon. Ever. They need to be strong_. Bryce shook his head at his friend. "Come on, Bulbasaur. We need to go train," Bryce called, heading off in the direction of the Gym. "Bulbasaur, bulba!"

_That was too easy, I need a bigger challenge!_

Cooper walked into the center, holding his Pokéball. The nurse looked up. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, can I he-it's you again!..what happened? Did someone die?" Cooper looked down for a second before looking back up. "No, it's nothing…I got in a Pokémon Battle and my Squirtle's pretty cut up. Can you heal him?" The nurse manning the machine looked relieved and said, "Sure. I can do that, just give me the Pokéball, please." Cooper handed over Squirtle's ball. The nurse set the ball into a slot in her machine. "I'm willing to bet it was your rival, wasn't it? They always seem to pick the one with type advantages." Cooper stared at her startled. "Yeah...how'd you know?" The nurse grinned. "Every year this happens when Pallet Town trainers come through." Cooper smiled. "Haha, that makes sense!" The nurse handed him his Pokéball. "If you're worried about that Pidgey, he should be okay. Chansey was able to patch him right up!" Cooper grinned. "That's great! Thank you. Bye, Nurse..." He trailed off. _I can't believe I never asked!_ The nurse grinned knowingly. "It's Nurse Joy. Have a great day!" Cooper walked out, confidence filling his step.

_I'm going to be better than Bryce, better than everyone! I will be a Pokémon Master!_

**End Of Chapter Four**

**Author's Notes**

**Man, this one didn't want to end! I'd like to thank all my readers, especially reviewers. I'd also like to thank my friend Brother_Viking, as he supported me in the creation of this and pre-reads all my chapters before publication. You won't see him on (yet!), but he is a great help. As always, review or my dark god will take my soul! I know you can, so do it! Also. I need to ask you guys something. Should Squirtle get a name, or should he remain Squirtle? Just say so in the reviews, and a suggestion for his name if you want that! Thank you ahead of time! Swoshawosh out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Chapter 5: To Be, Or Not To Beedrill**

**Author's Notes**

**I know that's a pretty terrible name, just go with it. I'm back! This is going to be a fun chapter. I don't love fight scenes, especially with just one Pokémon, but by the end of this we might have a new friend! Also, since I got NO reviews about Squirtle, or actually any at all ( -.- Come on guys) I'm just going to keep Squirtle as Squirtle.**

**Cooper: Ooh, that sounds interesting. Who's the new friend?**

**Swoshawosh: Hey, get back in the story! You're not supposed to be out here!**

**Cooper: No way, I saw other author's characters do this. It's fun!**

**Swoshawosh: Hmph. Just try to keep it down then.**

**Squirtle: Just don't give him a Bug-Type! I hate those! Seriously.**

**Swoshawosh: What...you too?! Fine...I guess you guys can stay...just don't screw it up…**

**Cooper: Sure. Now get on with the story, already!**

**Squirtle: Yeah, what he said!**

"Squirtle..? Squirtle? Squirtle! Squirt squirtle!"

_Huh…? Where are we? Cooper! Why did you give up!_

Cooper backed away from his irate Squirtle nervously, having had enough experiences with the turtle's Water Gun for a lifetime. "Squirtle, I know you're mad but you were getting creamed! I didn't want you to get hurt, so…ack!" Cooper fell backwards onto the grassy floor of Viridian Forest. "Squirtle squirt squirtle...squirt squirt!"

_That Bulbasaur must think I'm a loser now...I could've taken it!_

Cooper frowned. "Squirtle, you could barely stand. Bryce was going to have his Bulbasaur kill you! He's normally okay, but...he's brutal when it comes to Pokémon. I'm sorry that you feel this way, but it was the only thing to do." Cooper got up off of the ground and dusted himself off. "What matters is that we need to get stronger, so we can show Bryce and his Bulbasaur how great you really are! Are you up for it, Squirtle?" Squirtle thought it over, before grinning and putting his paw (hand?) out to shake on it. "Squirtle, squirt!"

_Let's get stronger, so we can show Bryce!_

Cooper smiled and knelt down to shake his Pokémon's outstretched limb. "Alright, Squirtle, let's go find some Pokémon to battle!" And together, Cooper walked into the darkened forest with Squirtle.

"All right, where are we? We've been wandering for ages and we haven't seen any decent Pokémon," Cooper complained. They had walked straight in, then to the left, then down a bit to the right, then to the left, down more, backtrack...eventually they had gotten lost. Cooper stopped, looking around. "We should have at least seen some Caterpie, but it's like everything is hiding or something! What's going on?" Squirtle looked around nervously. Cooper couldn't hear the buzzing sound that had been getting louder but Squirtle sure could. "Squirtle...squirt, squirt…" _Uh, Cooper...that sounds like…_

"Pidgey pidgey, pidgey pidgey!"

_BEEDRILL SWARM, FLEE FLEE FLEE!_

The incoming Pidgey shot out of the thickets nearby and crashed right into Squirtle's head. Cooper laughed a bit. "I would say Squirtle, go, but it looks like it's already started!" Squirtle got up, looking far more scared than the situation would imply.

"Squirtle, squirtle squirt!"

_We need to get out of here Cooper, a Beedrill Swarm is coming!_

"Pidgey, pidgey, pidgey!"

_Yes, flee, hide or the Beedrill will sting!_

Cooper stopped laughing. Whatever's gotten Squirtle and that Pidgey so worked up has gotta be something bad...maybe we should leave. "Alright, Squirtle. We should leave, right?" Squirtle nodded frantically. "So, what about the Pidgey?" Squirtle shrugged his shoulders as much as you can while wearing a shell. "So, he'll just fend for himself?" Squirtle nodded again. "Alright, then let's...what's that buzzing noise?" The buzzing was so loud, Cooper thought his ears would burst. The Pidgey dived behind the boy and his Pokémon. "Pidgey, pidgey…"

_Too late, too late…_

Suddenly the trees seemed to split into a kaleidoscope of black and yellow. The Beedrill Swarm was upon them. Cooper's last thought before the wave hit them and his world became nothing but a black field and pain…

_And I didn't buy any Poison Heals either._

**End Of Chapter Five**

**Author's Notes**

**I really didn't know how to continue right now, so I just left it there. Cliffhanger! As always, review. You always think, someone else will, right? So you don't do it. It's okay, I do that too. Let's both try to be better, because EVERYONE thinks that :D EDIT: I had an anomymous reviewer, so I'm responding to you here, funman1111. First off..good job on your keyboarding skills, dude! I write on the go, so mastering these little keyboards we seem to be so fond of as a society is definitely an achievement, given what a bugger they are usually. Second off, you can always tell if someone is thinking or talking in pokéspeech by **_italics_**. I can put something more distinctive if you guys couldn't tell :) Nextly...chapters are short but that's cause I write on a little IOS touchscreen. It's kinda rough. But if you guys really need longer chapters I can do that, I guess :P Last of all, thank you for reviewing, it validates my existence. Check back every day! ****EDIT: BrotherViking has joined us! i'll refer you to any of his stuff, except for the Shrek horror stories, cause that's plain strange ;)**

**Cooper: You suck! We're totally toast! ****Squirtle: If you had listened to me earlier…**

**Cooper: Sure, it's all my fault.**

**Pidgey: Yes, yes! Yes! All your fault, all your fault!**

**Cooper: Blame Swoshawosh, he put us into this mess.**

**Swoshawosh: Hey, don't blame me, I'm just the one who let you guys exist.**

**Squirtle: I'll make you wish you didn't exist…**

**Swoshawosh: Whatever.**

**Cooper: Anyways, review or we'll get killed by the Beedrill. Do it. Come on.**

**Swoshawosh: Yeah, do it. Seriously.**


	7. Notice

**I'm late with the latest chapter, I know, but I'm struggling with chapter 6 and I need some time to figure out where exactly this story is going. Give me a few days and we'll be back on track ;)**

**Cooper: Yeah, in the first iteration I died...**

**Swoshawosh: That's a lie, he just nearly died.**

**Cooper: I still could...**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO COOPER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON POKÉMON REGISTERED!**

**EDIT: We have a set date! This Friday, I'm getting right back into the thick of things!**


	8. Chapter 6

**okémon Registered!**

**Chapter 6: Cooper Has No More Usable Pokémon!**

**Author's Notes**

**Here I go with iteration two of this chapter, pretzels and Mountain Dew in hand! I wish I could've gotten this up sooner, but I just couldn't make the first version work in tome. If you see this, I finally worked it out! Yay! Now, enjoy.**

**Cooper: At least in this one I'm not comatose.**

**Squirtle: Hmph. I am, though! This is getting to be a pattern.**

**Swoshawosh: Hmm...that is true. I'll have to fix that later.**

**Cooper: Yeah, it kinda sucks that my first Pokémon is so useless.**

**Squirtle: What?! That's cold…  
Swoshawosh: He doesn't mean it. He's just grumpy from the last iteration of this chapter.**

**Cooper: Yeah, that one sucked! Get it together!**

_...what just happened..?..I feel awful…_

Cooper grimaced as he opened his eyes. It was...dark. Was he in a building? Had he fell asleep at the Pokémon Center? No..he had went to…

Cooper's eyes flew open. _I went to Viridian Forest, and then that Pidgey flew into us, and then the Beedrill...where's Squirtle?_ Cooper looked around. It was quite dark out, so he must have been out for a while. He quickly spotted Squirtle, sprawled out on the ground. "Squirtle, are you alright?" Cooper inspected his Pokémon. Squirtle had no real injuries, but his shell was scuffed and he had a nasty bump on his head. "He must have learned Withdraw…but looks like he was hit by one of the Beedrill." Cooper recalled his Squirtle, then inspected himself for injury. He had several cuts, but other than that, he was okay. "I wonder where the Pidgey went...whoa! Oh man, that's bad!" Cooper stared at the bedraggled brown and orange lump on the ground. The feathers were bent and bedraggled, and the Pidgey was covered in cuts, some of which looked...poisoned. "I gotta help it, or it's gonna die…" Cooper contemplated the situation. _I can't carry it, it doesn't look like it would survive...What can I do?_

_...Oh, DUH!_

Cooper pulled out a Pokéball. "You may not want to be captured, but we can figure this out later…Pokéball, go!" He tossed the little orb at the Pidgey, and it disappeared in a flash of bright light. The ball rattled weakly once, twice, and clicked on the third. Cooper picked up the Pokéball. "No time to bother with theatrics...let's get out of here before those Beedrill come back!" Cooper oriented himself in the direction of Viridian City, and began to run towards it.

"Hey, kid! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Cooper sighed. "I've said this to every person before you, and I'll say it again: I have no Pokémon who can battle! Leave me alone!" The latest challenger, a teenager Cooper's age, looked puzzled. "Wait, what? How does that work?" Cooper stared at him for a second. "What, do you think I just black out and end up at the Pokémon Center when my Pokémon faint?" The challenger looked shocked and just a little bit startled, before replying quietly, "...I thought...nevermind…" Cooper nodded before resuming his trek towards the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!...again!" Nurse Joy said incredulously. "You must have had a really bad day, this is the second or third time today, isn't it?" Cooper nodded, downtrodden at how many visits he had had to make. "Yeah...can you heal my Squirtle and this...my...Pidgey?" He held up the two Pokéballs. "You caught a new Pokémon?" The nurse looked questioningly at Cooper. "Not really...me and Squirtle were training and then it ran into us...and then we all got mauled by Beedrill." Nurse Joy, concerned, commented on the story. "That's not good...we can fix it though!" Cooper smiled. "Do you have a spare room I could use?" The nurse smiled. "Sure, just let me see your Pokédex!" Cooper relinquished the device, received it back. He went to the room and laid down to rest.

_...Something's poking me...stop being so lou-WAAAGHHHH!_

Cooper shot bolt upright, falling out of the bed. He was soaking wet, and he had a good idea of who it was. Sure enough…Squirtle was rolling on the floor laughing. "Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirt!" _Oh man that was beautiful I can't stop laughing!_

Cooper smiled. "It's good to have you back."

**End Of Chapter Six**

**Author's Notes**

**This one actually doesn't stink! I like it. I hope you liked it too. I know it's short, but I just needed to get this done so I could move on. Thank you for reading, and review or Squirtle and Pidgey don't make it! Muhahahahahah.**

**Squirtle: Well, at least we ended up better than in the first one.**

**Cooper: I'm tired. Go to sleep.**

**Pidgey: Use Water Gun, Water Gun! Use it!**

**Squirtle: Let's wait until he's asleep...heheheh…**

**Cooper: Not tired at all, nope!**

**Swoshawosh: They all get it if YOU, yeah, YOU, don't review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Pokémon Registered!**

**Chapter 7: Viridian Forest, Round Two**

**Author's Notes**

**I know, I know, I didn't update in forever. I just hit the part in school where they pile you up with tests to make sure you were paying attention. I bombed a math test, nearly failed my Driver's Ed...I had to, and am currently, working overtime to get these done. Please don't hate me, but at least for the time being, we're going to have to move to a slower publishing schedule. From now on, expect one or two chapters a week, and don't forget to check me! I love to hear from my readers and try to take out time to respond individually. Now, enjoy. Edit: Wow, now I'm super late. Don't expect more very soon, I'm still trying to not fail school. DOUBLE EDIT: I feel like this story has gotten a bit stagnant. Got any tips? TRIPLE EDIT!: I'm months late now :( Enjoy anyway MU-MU-MULTI EDIT!: Yay, here it is, finally! Yay! Enjoy.**

**Cooper: Finally. Done mucking up your GPA?**

**Swoshawosh: Shut up. Shut, up.**

**Squirtle: How could you abandon us, man? What could be more important?**

**Swoshawosh: In a perfect world, nothing.**

**Cooper: Okay….okay. I get it. You wanted to work on it but couldn't.**

**Swoshawosh: Thank you.**

After breakfast, Cooper went back to the room he had gotten. He looked at the Pokéball he had been contemplating all morning. After being soaked awake by Squirtle, they had both decided that food was in order. Then they had returned here. Cooper turned the ball over in his hands, tapping the button without pressing it in.

_Well...I have to figure this out sooner or later…_

Cooper sighed. He didn't like the idea of catching Pokémon without them wanting to be captured. He thought it was not unlike slavery, which he abhorred. Cooper finally pushed the button and let out the Pidgey.

Cooper walked out of the Pokémon Center. After resolving the issue of the Pidgey, it had decided to join him, marking his second Pokémon! They had eventually, after some apprehension, decided to go to the Pokémon Gym. They wouldn't beat the leader, especially after their encounter with frowned at that thought. He still didn't understand what caused Bryce to act that way towards Pokémon. He mulled it over as they went to the Gym. Even though they couldn't beat the Leader, they could try their luck against the other Trainers and at the very least watch some battles.

"Sorry, kid. This gym's closed right now. The Gym Leader turned out to be part of Team Rocket, and we had to close the gym down."

Cooper gawked. "THE Team Rocket? As in, the guys that've been stealing people's Pokémon? A Gym Leader was doing that?" The security guard nodded. "Apparently he was pretty high up in the ranks. We're still trying to flush them out of the Gym." Cooper frowned. "So...what now?" The guard shrugged. "If you're training to take on the Elite Four, I would say head for Pewter City and challenge their Gym." Cooper gulped. "But..that means we have to go through Viridian Forest..." Cooper thanked the rather helpful security guard and turned to walk back to the main area of Viridian City. The guard gave him one last tip as he walked off. "If you're that scared of it, why no go buy some Repels from the store?" Cooper brightened up when he heard this.

_If I can get some Repels and Antidotes, we might be able to make it through!_

20 minutes later, Cooper was once again lost in Viridian Forest, with no Repels left. "Dang it, Squirtle, those Repels wear off fast," he remarked to Squirtle, whom he had let out of his Pokéball, both for security, and for company. "Squirtle, squirt..."

_I'm glad, that stuff smells awful..._

Cooper looked around. A path to the left, a path to the right, tall grass on both. They were hopelessly lost, again. "Uhm...Squirtle, do you remember which way to go?" Squirtle shook his head. "Squirtle squirtle?"

_You brought a map, didn't you?_

Cooper blinked. "Umm...I didn't even think about that." Cooper facepalmed. There were maps right by the counter, but he didn't even stop to check one! Cooper sat down on the ground. "Well, Squirtle, we're in another jam...I'm really starting to hate forests. Squirtle nodded. "Squirtle squirtle, squirtle, squirtle squirt...Squirtle." _Let's see, being mauled, tons of Bug-Types, huge sprawling mazes...yep, forests suck. _Cooper mulled their problem over. "Let's see what we have to work with...I have three Antidotes, four Potions, five...wait, where's the fifth one? Huh.. I guess I only have four Pokéballs. That's it...wait. I have an idea!" Cooper grinned. "Go, Pidgey!" He wound up like a pitcher and hurled it into the sky...only to have it knock him to the ground on re-entry. The bird inside shuffled its feathers and looked around. "Pidgey, pidgey!"

_Ready, ready!_

Cooper winced as he massaged his head. "Owww...alright, Pidgey. We need your help. Can you fly above the trees and show us the way to go?" The Pidgey took to the air, and quickly indicated the path to the left. They got up and began to follow.

"Alright, guys. The entrance is just ahead. Just one problem...we can either fight a few trainers, or we can go the long way through tall grass. Wild Pokémon, and a lot of them, or tough trained ones, but only a few. What do you think?" Squirtle grinned. "Squirtle, squirt, squirt!" _We fight, of course! _Pidgey balked. "Pidgey, pidgey. Pidgey!" _Flight, not fight, Fly over!_ Squirtle scoffed.

"Squirt, squirtle squirt. Squirtle, squirtle, squirt squirtle!"

_For one, no wings. For two, I have to prove I can fight, and Trainer battles are perfect for that!_

Cooper laughed. "Squirtle, take it easy, we'll just take the tall gra-WRAGHHH!" Cooper dodged out of the Water Gun. "Okay, okay. Trainers it is!" Pidgey almost fell out of the air laughing. Cooper, stoic and silent, marched into the path of the Trainers.

Cooper grimaced. Squirtle was tough, but the last few battles had taken their toll on him. "Hang in there, Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" Squirtle assumed his fighting stance, opened his mouth...and nothing came out. He had expended all of his energy in the last few fights. The enemy Trainer's Rattata took advantage of this with a Scratch attack and Squirtle wavered, and then finally fell. "Return, Squirtle!" Squirtle vanished into Cooper's Pokéball. The enemy trainer cheered. "Great job, Rattata!" Cooper smirked. "This battle's not over yet! I choose you, Pidgey!" Cooper's Pidgey swooped out of the sky to glide over the enemy. "Pidgey, use Peck!" Pidgey dived for the Rattata, pecking it multiple times. The beat up Rattata attempted a Scratch to no avail, as it couldn't even reach Pidgey. Pidgey pecked the rodent once, twice more, and it fell. The battle was over. Cooper cheered. "Great job, Pidgey!" Pidgey chirped triumphantly as it circled Cooper's head. The other Trainer sighed. "Return, Rattata. You've got powerful Pokémon. Here's your reward." Cooper accepted the money. He now had enough to get plenty of supplies at Pewter City. "Thank you, and good luck with your next battles!" Cooper relaxed as they exited the forest. They were finally through.

**End Of Chapter Seven**

**Author's Notes**

**Well. I'm very out of practice after a month of absence. I hope I still have some readers. Next chapter, I'm thinking we may get a new main character, or maybe not. I hope you enjoy, and as always, review, or they all die!**

**Cooper: Well, that was a whole lot of trouble for just one forest.**

**Swoshawosh: Just wait until Mt. Moon! Muhahahahah!**

**Cooper: Gulp.**

**Squirtle: I was boss out there today!**

**Pidgey: I finished the fight off, you fainted!**

**Squirtle: You didn't have to fight any Metapod! Ughh...took...so long...**

**Pidgey: Fair enough.**

**- One Month Later -**

**Cooper: There you are. I thought you'd abandoned us for that other project.**

**Swoshawosh: Flash Light? No, that was a oneshot.**

**Squirtle: No..the other one. THAT one.**

**Swoshawosh: NO SHUTUP LIES THERE IS NO OTHER PROJECT SHUTYOURFACE**

**Cooper: Pshh. That Errin guy. Everyone will think we're cooler.**

**Swoshawosh: NOOOOOOSHUTUPPPPPP**

**Squirtle: This is hilarious.**

**(Speaking of Flash Light, go read and review if you haven't. No reviews for it yet!)**


End file.
